


Cut: Featuring MSBY

by Sakusasfacemask



Series: msby jackals here we go! [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Interviews, M/M, MSBY, MSBY Jackals, YouTube, cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusasfacemask/pseuds/Sakusasfacemask
Summary: The youtube channel, Cut, has decided to bring on the MSBY 4 and their parents for a good game of Truth or Drinkit should be fine right?
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: msby jackals here we go! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047196
Kudos: 164





	Cut: Featuring MSBY

“Hi I'm Aoi Miya, this is one of my twins” she introduced herself, “Atsumu”

“I'm Emiko Hinata” Hinata then waved at the camera “I'm Shoyo”

“My name is Dai Sakusa, this is my germaphobe son” Sakusa looked at the camera very angrily “I'm kiyoomi. I hate this already, making me take off my fucking ma-”

“IM KOUTAROU AND THIS IS MY MOMMY” Bokuto enthusiastically said, the cameraman didn't believe that was his mother because of how similar they looked but let go of it “And I'm Hayami Bokuto, the mama of my baby Kou”

“So do you guys know what we're doing today?” the cameraman asked, Atsumu looked at his mom and then back at the cameraman, “Some sort of video?” the cameraman nodded, “You're going to be playing a game called truth or drink. Meaning you read off a card to the other and if they don't answer that person has to drink” he explained, Atsumu looked at his mom and then back at the cameraman “Fuck, I’ve done a lot of messed up shit” Aoi Miya snorted 

“Are you scared Shoyo?” Emiko Hinata asked, Shoyo, who was visibly sweating, shook his head. “Nope. Not scared at all” Emiko decided to pull the first card, “When did you lose your virginity” Shoyo hit his head on the table and groaned, “I was uh- 17? Second-year of highschool. Kageyama invited me over and well” Shoyo grabbed a shot and downed it, “Moving on”

“Ok Kiyoomi, I'm gonna pick a card for you,” Dai said, his son was very annoyed only because they made him remove his mask. He then picked a card and raised an eyebrow “When and where did you lose your virginity” Sakusa took a shot before saying his answer.

“I was uh, 16 when it happened. It was at our house actually” Dai flinched with his eyes wide open in disbelief “Really? How and who?” he asked, Sakusa sighed “That was part of the question father” Dai groaned and drank his shot.

“Ah come on, tell us who it is'' the cameraman egged on, “Fine but I expect the best and biggest supply of cleaning supply ever. So you remember that friend that would always visit once a month but then he stayed with us for like a week” Dai nodded, and then gasped. “THAT'S WHAT YOU TWO WHERE DOING. You know me and your mother had our suspicions about you two.” Sakusa slowly nodded, “Atsumu was amazing that night. Simply amazing” he then turned to the camera, “I need stronger stuff to get through this”

“When did you lose your virginity,” Hayami asked, she then looked at her son who was blushing like crazy, “Um.. right after Kaashi graduated. DON'T WORRY WE WERE SAFE” Hayami reached over to ruffle the youngers hair “Of course you where”

Aoi took one look at the card and groaned, “I don't even wanna ask this- ok. When and where did you lose your virginity” Atsumu choked on nothing, “Uh I lost mine to Omi-Kun, remember when I said I had a volleyball camp in Tokyo for two weeks” Aoi slowly nodded, “Well that's true but it was only for a week, so I basically spent another week at Kiyo’s house and that happened'' Aoi was shocked, she slowly poured a shot “Wow”

Hinata picked up a card, “No, ugh. Have you ever gave dad oral” Emiko was about to answer but quickly decided to drink instead, Shoyo sighed in relief, “Thank GOD, I don't wanna hear about that.”

“Ew. Have you ever given mom oral” Kiyoomi asked, Dai nodded “Yep, of course, I have? And don't start talking about the germs because i can see it in your eyes.” Kiyoomi slumped in his chair, he then grabbed the liquor bottle and poured some more “Yeah this is going to take a lot of shots to get through”

“Mama, have you ever given dad oral? What is oral?” he asked, “It means your mouth Bokuto-san” the cameraman answered, many emotions went through Bokuto’s face “But to answer your question I have never”

“Really?”

“Nope. Always the other way around”

“Oh. I don't wanna hear about that”

Atsumu picked a card, he read it then sighed. “Have you performed oral sex on dad?” Aoi thought for a moment, took a shot before saying “Yes I have, but it been a while since I've last did that'' Atsumu then poured his own glass and drunk it “Oh god that's not a pretty image”

Emiko pulled a card, there were mixed emotions going on “Have you ever done it on my bed” Shoyo turned red “No never, we only did it once in high school and that was on my bed” Emiko sighed in relief “Thank god”

“Have you ever had sex in my bed” Dai read off the card, he then looked up at Sakusa who was chugging shots “We need you to slow down on the drinking” the cameraman said, Sakusa glared at him causing the cameraman to flinch, “For one I can hold my liquor better than anyone on the team plus if I'm not a little bit tipsy these questions won't be answered” Dai snorted at his son.

“To answer your question, No. Who knows what you and mom do in your bed, and I know you guys don't wash your sheets every two weeks since I did the laundry” Sakusa snapped, everything went quiet, Dai started to sink into his chair, “No need to call us out like that”

Hayami picked up a card, "Kou, sweetie, have you ever.. DONE it on my bed" Bokuto titled his head a little, not fully understanding the question. Hayami took a shot "Have you ever had sex on my bed" Bokuto started to blush and fastly shook his head "No mama never, that's where you sleep only animals do that"

"Have you ever had sex on my bed" Atsumu took a shot, "Next question please" Aoi gasped, she also, took a shot. "I told you, I've done a lot of fucked up shit, plus you had Samu and me using bunk beds. It was very hard to get any- movement you know?"

"I- I don't know what to say"

The scene then changed to where everyone was sitting together, "Give me back my fucking mask" Sakusa cursed, Atsumu laughed and patted Sakusa's thigh. "ANYWAYS THANKS FOR WATCHING" Bokuto shouted with a massive grin, "Maybe we'll be back? But it was fun" Atsumu said towards the camera, they all besides Sakusa shouted bye, and the video closed out.

"That was.. something else," Meian said after watching the video, "Erm... it was a lot to take in" Inunaki commented, the seniors then silently walked out the living room leaving the four. 

"We should do that aga-"

"Absolutely not"

"We are totally doing it Omiomi, don't deny that you don't love hanging out with us" the other three started to poke at Sakusa's cheeks, Sakusa then slapped all of them. Even though they couldn't see it, he was smiling under his mask. He was truly grateful to have them in his life. Even though they make him go more dumb every day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that is Sakusa's stats, his smartness went down in time skip. Msby made him dumb


End file.
